Tell me the truth
by TheConsultingOtter
Summary: Re-write of the firelight scene with a magic reveal. Kind of fluffy ficlet, merthur if you squint really hard.


**So I seem to have completely abandoned my Sherlock fic, I apologize. I've had a terrible case of writers block and lack of motivation. The next chapter has been almost finished for about a month but then I watched just over 6 seasons of Supernatural in a month and have been kind of dying from destiel feels ever since. But I just finished watching the latest episode of Merlin and I can't tell you how much I wanted a magic reveal so I wrote a quick one to replace Merlin telling Arthur that he shouldn't accept magic. I dunno, I hope it's good, I'm kind of out of practice at writing fics, hope you like it 3**

"What do you think I should do, Merlin?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur. Arthur was willing to throw away all his father had done to rid magic from the kingdom depending on Merlin's opinion? Merlin could not speak, he looked down again, a war raging in his mind. He could tell Arthur to accept magic, he could reveal himself. But at what cost? Arthur's life? He could tell him that magic had no place in Camelot, keep him safe from Mordred, let him die. But then the next sorcerer that resented Arthur for the ban of magic would come along, Merlin wouldn't be able to hide forever while still protecting him. He could always reveal himself to Arthur and warn him of Mordred, put a stop to him.

Arthur was studying Merlin's face intently. "Merlin?" Merlin did not respond. "Merlin are you alright?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur again with determination though the firelight was reflecting in the unshed tears in his eyes. Arthur looked concerned and said more softly this time, "Merlin, what is wrong?"

"I have magic."

Arthur stared blankly at Merlin for a moment before opening his mouth to speak but Merlin cut across him.

"I was born with it. Not all sorcerers are evil, Arthur. Camelot has been saved by sorcery more times than I can count but we have to hide because if we are caught trying do good with magic then we are killed. That is not a fair and just kingdom. You must accept magic or you will always be the enemy of those with it. Your father had his reasons for despising magic and I understand that, but he did more damage than good when he outlawed it. I have only ever used magic to try to protect you and Camelot, it is my destiny to protect you and yours to be a great king, but here you need to make the decision to do the right thing."

Arthur was silent. Panic began to build in Merlin's mind. _What if Arthur banishes me, or worse. How am I supposed to protect him if I can no longer be by his side, what will happen if I am not there to protect him from Mordred? _

Arthur opened his mouth to speak once more and Merlin braced himself for the anger that was sure to follow, for him to be banished from Camelot to never return, but it did not come.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur did not sound angry. He did not sound at all as if he was going to banish Merlin or stop trusting him. His voice was gentle, almost happy.

Merlin looked up at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had magic before?"

"You would have banished me, sire."

"You still fear I will do so, don't you?"

"I-"

"Merlin I trust you with my life, I would not banish you. Why didn't you tell me of your magic before now. I understand your reasons when my father was still alive but you could have told me when I became king."

"I did not think you would want to throw all of your fathers work away. He worked for all his life to rid Camelot of magic and you were brought up to believe all magic was evil. I did not think you would take kindly to being told that your servant was a sorcerer."

"Well I am a different man than my father. And I am a different king. He did what he believed was right, but I must now do what I believe is right. Camelot will never have peace until sorcerers are allowed within its walls without fearing for their lives, they will always seek revenge. Now is my chance to change that. I trust you Merlin."

Merlin was speechless. He had never thought he would be able to reveal himself, much less have Arthur accept him for it. And now Arthur was about to lift the law against magic because of him. He was just able to stutter out a "Thank you, my lord," to Arthur through his disbelief.

"So does this mean that all those times you said you had saved me, you weren't lying?" Arthur laughed.

"I have saved you more times than you could know."

Arthur laughed in disbelief. "So you're not entirely useless then after all." He stopped and thought for a moment. "So is that why you were able juggle so well but can't catch to save your life?"

"Uh, well."

"It is, isn't it! You cheater!" Arthur laughed, it sounded happy and carefree.

"What else was I to do?" Merlin could not supress a gin of sheer joy. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest and felt delirious with happiness.

**Thank you for reading, I would very much appreciate reviews3**


End file.
